The Golden Dragon
by woodlandfairykirk
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Chase is a man of lust. Yet, something changes when he has an affair with a special woman. His life is changed forever. Rated for adult themes and pregnancy. Chase/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**This is a Chase/OC ONE-SHOT, though I may make sequels to this story.**

**Please read and review!**

**The Golden Dragon**

Her grey eyes lit up with excitement as a newborn tiger opened its tiny mouth into a yawn, revealing small, sharp teeth. Its mother gently lifted the newborn by the striped tuft of her neck. She watched the cats with adoration as she tied back her golden hair. Just like her father, Thea had been drawn to animals, and after years of hard work she had fulfilled her dream of building a paradise where she could raise and heal them until they were ready to be released back into the wild. Her motherly nature only made separating from her adopted children more painful, but Thea endured this process endlessly for it was her one passion in life.

* * *

Chase Young was over 1,500 years old, an immortal destined to live a life of loneliness. The Heylin prince was gifted with nearly unbeatable martial arts skills and devastatingly good looks. Hidden within his penetrating exterior were both an intense longing for companionship and a raging beast of anger. In his lifetime, Chase was yet to find a permanent cure for the two pains he felt. He had taken hundreds of lovers, all alluring, powerful, and evil down to the core. None had been more than a mere distraction. Yet, his heart stirred as he watched the delicate woman before him nurture animals with every good intention one could possess. Her tan skin was clawed at by the beasts, her hair yanked and pulled upon, her strength always in question, though she never surrendered her happiness. She was a warrior, fighting not to gain or survive, but to help others, and Chase Young respected that.

* * *

Thea turned around to feed the most prized animals on her enclosure, a pair of albino demon-wolves. Canines were not her specialty, but she was unable to resist taking in the father and young pup that were the last of their kind. Little was known about the dwindling species, other than their massive size and fierce predatory nature. The elder wolf was a stereotype for the breed, an aggressive killing machine, and its blood red eyes filled with the evil that gave it the namesake of demon-wolf. On the other hand, the small pup had an angelic nature and intelligent eyes, an opposite to her father. Thea was not one to name the animals she raised, but she found herself calling the growing cub Mitsukai, the Japanese word for angel.

Her day had been unusually calm, causing Thea to be off her guard as she walked into the fenced demon-wolf area holding steaks of meat. Hidden behind bushes, the large male wolf got into a pouncing stance. She ignored Mitsukai's yipped warnings, and was attacked and pinned down by the adult demon-wolf. Her head was smashed into the ground, the wolf howling as it placed its paws on her chest, ready to rip out her throat. Numbness took over Thea's body; her rapid heart beat the only reminder that she was still alive. A growl erupted from behind the wolf, and the beast was thrown onto the barbed fence to her right. Tears dripped down her face in anguish, for she knew the endangered wolf was dead. Before blacking out, she felt nudges from Mitsukai on her shoulder, and found she was staring ahead at a pair of enticing gold eyes.

* * *

Chase acted on instinct as he ripped the animal off the girl, tossing it aside with an unnatural ease. In other circumstances, he would have pondered on his reasoning for his actions, but his entire focus was on the wound bleeding onto the maiden's mass of hair. He used his magic to bring her into her home that was in the heart of the animal enclosure. Setting her on the bed, Chase cleaned and bandaged the cuts, mirroring the care she gave to her animals. As he pushed a strand of blonde hair from her face, he noticed the white puffball that was snuggled up at her feet. Before the warlord could take action, he felt himself squeezed by thin arms. "You saved my life, thank you. My name is Thea and I own this place. I need to know how to repay you, please I will do anything." She said in a pleading voice. He pushed her back into a laying position, replying firmly, "You must rest, at least for a few more hours, you may repay me then." Thea nodded, realizing her exhaustion, and fell asleep after entwining her fingers into his. For those short hours, Chase Young forgot who he was, and was content to watch the young woman's slumber from his seat at her side.

* * *

In the days following her incident, Chase stayed by Thea's side, using his magic to rapidly heal the cut on her head. In payment for his good deeds, she lent him her body, sensing it would relieve the emotional burden he carried. Every touch momentarily softened the beast within the man's heart, but the arrangement was impossible to both. Thea was an independent woman, and knew the best thing for Chase would be to repair him and wean him off until he was ready to be set back into the wild.

Chase Young had never loved. Yet, he felt a deep, motherly affection for Thea. Just as she had predicted, he disappeared back into the Heylin wilds, having been indefinitely relieved of the longing within himself. He frequently thought of his lover, constantly being reminded of her through his own feline warriors or a mirage of gold hair. His time with her had been pleasant, for a few days he had felt human again, but he was _not_ human. Chase Young was dangerous, a reptile with the destiny to rule the world, alone.

* * *

With the last of her energy, Thea had may her way to Chase Young's volcanic palace. She was dying, her golden hair now a limp yellow and her tan skin now grey. But her eyes remained determined as she was met by feline warriors at his door. Chase's pupils widened as he took in the belly that bulged from under her dress. With a snap of his gloved fingers, two panthers appeared by his side. Without a thought, he carried her to a guest bedroom, with Mitsukai and the two jungle cats following behind his heels. She screamed with each contraction, her face crinkling in pain. Her sweet companion desperately licked the sweat of her face with a pink tongue. From there, the female jungle cats turned into their human forms, and began to aid the birth. Chase walked out, running his hands through his long black hair in concentration. Moans and screams reached him from the hallway. He did not see how this was possible; this baby could NOT be his. It made sense though, as it had been about 9 months since he left the sanctuary. Suddenly, an eerie silence swept through the lair.

The door opened, revealing a bear-sized Mitsukai carrying a bundle of fabric. The drooping of her tail and whining that escaped her mouth made it clear that Thea had not survived. In a sudden rage, Chase morphed into his reptilian form and grabbed the baby, wanting to rip it to shreds. His armor and mane of black hair disappeared, revealing a green and black spiked lizard. In this form, Chase's feral nature took hold; Chase became a monster. The young demon-wolf jumped and barked menacingly, ready to protect the child at all costs. Chase whipped his barbed tail, throwing the white wolf at a wall, where it dropped unconscious. He stared at the baby girl in his claws, angered at how she looked just like her mother. Her small head was a tuft of bronze hair, her skin a pale pink. She blinked, gazing at Chase with golden eyes that glittered with understanding. A tiny palm rested on her father's scales, and slowly the baby began its own transformation. Skin turned into glittering scales of gold; lumps grew out from her shoulder blades, straightening into wings. With a gasp, Chase realized the dragon he held was his own reflection, only more innocent and pure. A note dropped out from in-between the fabric.

"Linnea," he read.

**Note: There is no such thing as a demon-wolf.**

**Please review and share your thoughts! I would like to know if anyone wants a one-shot or full out chaptered sequel (:**


End file.
